Destiny of a Shinobi
Q&A "I see him Hokage-sama will be glad" says a young man hiding in the trees. As Ryu Uchiha was leaving to meet up with Inyuhasha Yama he heard a voice of a boy. "Damn...already?" Ryu jump down to the ground. "Reveal yourself!" The young man reveals him to be Shinji Hamano " Well, I guess you heard me and know why I'm here" he says staring at Ryu with a serious face. "Why did you leave Konoha, Hokage-sama wants to know before he puts you in the bingo books as a missing-nin" he asks. "Hmmp...." Ryu cross his arms and closed his eyes while his pet crow Karusu sits on his shoulder. "I could care less about the Hokage...about...Konoha....I wont sit around any longer.. because if this war....because of this clan..and because of my brother....I have to find him...Now get out of my way....Or I'll make you" Ryu opened his eyes revealing his Sharingan. The Battle "Ha, you think those eyes scare me" Shinji closes eyes revealing his Sharingan "if you want it that way I'll show strength." Shinji says while surrounding himself in a electric armor. "Fine, guess it will have to be done.....Oh and dont worry when you die ill make sure that Konoha's weapon will be in good care..." Ryu evaporates into a flock a crows revealing to be a Crow Clone Jutsu. "He must be a hybrid.....he doesnt look like a regular uchiha, if there were implanted they would always be active" Ryu thought to himself. "Where is he now" Shinji thinks to himself " I guess if you're going to hide I'll have to water you out" as he uses Wordbind Technique: Ocean in sequence with Water Release: Water Cannon Replica . "I can now manipulate water as much as Garaa can manipulate sand" Shinji then jumps in the air and spins around, manipulating water particles from the tree to create a miniature vortex of water all around the forest "When he comes out of hiding I can quickly punch the water with my lightning release armor to electrocute him" Shinji thinks to himself . "Ahahaha...Even though you have my clans eyes, your not as bright!" Ryu says as he appears on a tree top. Lightning Release: Lightning Current! He uses both of his hands to send a current of lightning at the water acting like a conducter. Electricuting anything on top on the water. "Dammit" Shinji yells as he gets electrocuted "Just kidding" as he uses Sorikaze to appear behind Ryu on a treetop "You are smart but your're to slow" Shinji says while revealing his Mangekyo Sharingan "I had you in Tsukuyomi when you activated your sharingan" Shinji says. "Hmp.." Ryu smiles.... "You may be quick on your feet....but your slow in your mind. Your just a hybrid....Im a full fledged Uchiha." Ryu supurisingly breaks of the Tsukuyomi using Demonic Illusion: Sharingan Wheel. He then appears infront of Shinji and grabs his neck tightly and throws him against a tree. He uses Summoning: Lightning Blade Creation and summons two kunai. Ryu then use Wind Kunai Blade to create two Wind Kunai Blades. "Since I used Demonic Illusion: Sharingan Wheel you thought you traped me inside Tsukuyomi but in reality I traped you, not in Tsukuyomi but in my genjutsu." Ryu goes in his stance getting ready for anything Shinji has next. "Had enough....?" Shinji starts laughing while he takes a scroll out of his pouch "here take this" he says while tossing it to Ryu "this scrolls contains sage chakra, simply place your hand on it and you go into sage mode" he says while he slips into version two three tailed transformation with a new lightning release armor "You'll need it, now die!" Shinji says while quickly appearing behind Ryu and punching him in the back. Shinji soon reverts back to normal "What happened" he says to himself " You need to defeat him with your own skill not mine" the Seven-Tailed Horned Beetle says to Shinji. Ryu got up from the ground and you could see his Mangecyo Sharigan in the smoke. As the smoked cleared Ryu said as he was panting, "Well it seems that your an honorable ninja, giving me senjutsu scroll so that we could have a even fight...." When the smoked cleared compleately that Ryu used his incomplete Susanoo to releave of some of the damage from the chakra of the Seven-Tailed Horned Beetle. He paused as he had to cough of some blood. Then resumed, "......then again you misused your Jinchukiri chakra to try and kill me" Ryu sharingan reverts back its normal state dismissing the bones of Susanoo. "Now where were we?" He says quickly as he Body Flicker around his opponent using Summoning: Lightning Blade Creation in conjuction with Lightning Release: Lightning Current to throw a barrage of lightning enchanced shuriken at Shinji. In a blast of wind comes a young man saving Shinji from the fatal blow "Shinji you idiot we were just suppose to ask him why did he leave then report back to the hokage" says the man "Sorry Dai I just wanted to see how strong he was" says Shinji "Wow, well if you were gonna fight him go all out instead of acting weak and giving yourself fake injuries" says Daichi Mazuka. "Well well well" Ryu says as he draws his katana from his back. "The almighty Daichi Mazuka....a Jinchukiri and a Swordsmen...who else is hunting me down?" Ryu says as he stares with his cold eyes. "We're going now no need for anymore trouble" Daichi says. "Why should I trust you.....When I let you go you'll tell the hokage of my location and send more to hunt me down...." Ryu then lowers he guard and puts his katana on his back.... "But its doesnt matter....I was really expecting more of fight" Ryu turns his back and starts walking off and then stops . "Shinji....you have to know....they will come for whats inside you...and they will take it.....like they did mine..." "I know" Shinji laughs " You heard Dai I wasn't even trying and in fact these are fake injuries I will fight you again when you are stronger" says Shinji while slowly using Sorikaze to teleport himself and Dai to a unknown location, "See you next time Uchiha child" says Shinji with a smile on his face. Tch..." Ryu turns around with a smile one his face " I wasn't even trying...next time I'll kill you..." Ryu says before they teleported off. He turns back around and then frowns. If they dont get kill you first..... He then disappears in a flock of crows. Category:YaijunRinnegan Category:Fahuem Category:Role-Play